A families Drama
by princess italia
Summary: Drama in the Camden House hold


**7th Heaven **

**A Families Drama**

Loud music the alarm clock radio and Lucy roles over in bed and glances at the clock 6:30 then closes her eyes. Mary Camden picks the alarm clock and throws it against the wall.

"Lucy get up now." snaps Mary "You may have to go to school but I don't. So get up so I can get more some sleep."

"In a minute" mumbles Lucy in beneath her pillows.

'Lucy and Mary time to get up." says Annie as she pokes her head in the attic bedroom.

"I don't have too." says Mary "No school for me."

"Just because your not going to college doesn't mean you get to slack off Mary." says Annie "You have slept till you have gone to work then you come home and sleep so more all summer. Get up and you can do some chores before work."

"I do not have the job at the pool hall any more. I got laid off yesterday." says Mary sheepishly.

"You lost another job" sighs Annie" Well get up to go look for another one."

Today is the first day of school for the Camden Family. Mary had decided not to go to college and has gone through 4 jobs this summer. Eric and Annie weren't too happy with the decision but there was not much they could do about it.

"Lucy get up" says Annie "You should be excited you're a senior this year."

Lucy jumps out of bed thinking how could she have forgotten that she would be a senior this year. She was excited about this being her last year in high school.

"I'm up Mom" says Lucy as she hurry's to the bathroom.

"Good" says Annie "Lucy don't forget your driving Simon to school today."

"I know" says Lucy "I'll be down in a minute.

"Great" says Annie as she leaves the bedroom.

Lucy brushes her hair quickly and pulls it back in to a pony tail. She puts a little bit lipstick on and then some blue eye shadow on her eyes. She then hurries to closet and pulls the outfit that she had picked out last night for her first day of school. She put on her favorite jeans and her sea foam tank top with sparkles around the collar. She then puts on her new running shoes. Lucy grabs her jean jacket and her back pack. Lucy glances in the mirror and thinks I look perfect. She then heads out the door tickling Mary toes who had fallen back asleep.

"Hey" says Mary as she throws a pillow at Lucy which just misses her.

Lucy leaves room and goes down the stairs to the second floor. She bumps in to Simon, who was leaving the bathroom.

"Do I look ok Lucy? "Asks Simon. Simon was wearing a new pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a new pair of running shoes. He was real nervous about going to high school and being a freshman. He was glad that Lucy was going to drive him because it would be cool for her to drive him to school instead of his mother.

"You look great" says Lucy "Have you been working out?"

"Yes I have been." says Simon "I want to look good for high school."

"And to impress the girls" teases Lucy

"Maybe" says Simon turning bright red.

"What girl would want you" says Ruthie as she leaves her bedroom and heads to the bathroom.

"Don't worry Simon you will do great in high school" says Lucy patting him on the shoulder.

"Your breakfast is on the table you two" says Eric as he comes up the steps into the hallway.

"You guys nervous about high school" ask Eric looking at his children.

"No" answers Lucy and Simon together as they head down the stairs into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Annie was getting breakfast for the twins Sam and David who were sitting in their high chairs.

"Your Breakfast is on the table" says Annie as Lucy and Simon sit at the table and begin to eat.

"I can't believe my little boy is going to high school. I can remember when you went school for the first time. You were so cute." sniffs Annie as she tousles Simon's hair.

"Mom" cries Simon as he smoothes his hair down.

"I'm sorry" says Annie "Lucy is Mary is sleeping"

"Yes" say Lucy with a sigh.

"I'll wake her up in a minute" says Annie;

"Come on Simon were going to be late" says Lucy

"Ok I'm ready" says Simon as he gets up and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Good Luck You too" says Annie as she gives each of them a kiss.

"Yeah your going to need it" says Ruthie as she comes down the stairs.

"Ruthie" warns Annie as she glares at Ruthie

"Sorry it was just a joke" says Ruthie sheepishly.

"Bye Mom and Ruthie" says Lucy as she goes outside.

"Bye Mom" says Simon as he removes himself from his mothers hug and then he follows his sister out the door.

"Bye Simon" says Annie tearfully.


End file.
